<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pointed Ears and Plants by tsukkis_dino_plushie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098501">Pointed Ears and Plants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkis_dino_plushie/pseuds/tsukkis_dino_plushie'>tsukkis_dino_plushie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSUKKIYAMA WEEK 2020 <3 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, But I don't care, Fluff, I can't think of anything else sorry, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm dying, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Tsukki's whipped, anyone and any pair besides Tsukkiyama is minor, fairy!yamaguchi, it's 12:30, lmao that's a tag, might be a tad bit ooc, museum kei, told you i'm bad at tagging, yamaguchi is pretty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkis_dino_plushie/pseuds/tsukkis_dino_plushie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kei FINALLY moves into his new apartment, he is happy beyond belief. He becomes even more happy when he sees his new neighbor, Yamaguchi: a boy with beautiful green hair, a plethora of freckles, and elegant long pointed ears...wait what?</p><p> </p><p>AKA-<br/>Tsukki's whipped and Yama is a fairy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSUKKIYAMA WEEK 2020 <3 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pointed Ears and Plants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HEYOOOO!</p><p>This was posted at 12:40 on 8/25, but we're all going to agree that it's not. So if you see the date, no you didn't &lt;3. </p><p>This was inspired by a TikTok, showing our beautiful Yams as a fairy, and sparking the idea for this fic.<br/>So everyone go check out stxrmieex on TikTok, all of her art is gorgeous!!</p><p>ALSO<br/>I wrote this after a long day and didn't get a chance to FULLY be there y'know, so please try not to mind punctuation and grammatical errors. </p><p>AGAIN:<br/>thank you for taking your time to read this fic, and I hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>100 Ichigo Avenue, 2nd floor, Apartment 211.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei’s new apartment. His first taste of long, LONG awaited freedom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even in college, Kei was forced to learn about his favorite thing while rooming with someone he couldn’t stand. Well to be fair, he couldn’t stand most people, but his brother was high on that list.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From bugging him to eat, to bugging him to cook for him, to even bugging him about actual fucking BUGS. Kei was fairly certain he lost an enormous amount of brain cells in the time he spent with his obnoxious brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only, ONLY positive of rooming with his older brother was that he saved a lot of money. Like able to make a down payment on an apartment money. Like getting groceries and furniture money. Like being able to buy as many strawberries he wanted without getting pointed glares from his mom money. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei was beyond excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Against his MANY requests, the day of his move in a certain blueberry and tangerine showed up. As much as Kei wanted to shoo them away, his volleyball muscle was barely there anymore. He had been so stressed with university and saving money, he barely had a chance to play. He very much needed help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a long day, but with some mercy from the gods above he had managed to get everything in his apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t small but it wasn’t large either. The door immediately led to the kitchen on one side and a small nook on the other. It seemed to be an area for a dining table of some sort, the placement of it being right across from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Past the kitchen on the side was a hallway leading to a bedroom and bathroom. Kei was pleasantly surprised his king sized bed fit in the room with not all of the space gone. He would be sure to make use of the space, he so graciously had. The bathroom was perfectly normal, aside from the cockroach Hinata had found in the tub. It had taken Kageyama a full 10 minutes of head patting and forehead kisses for Hinata to calm down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In front of the kitchen was the living room, just a square room. Hinata and Kageyama had decided to make their housewarming gift two gigantic beanbags. Again, as much as Kei didn’t want to accept it, he had to admit it. The bean bags were amazing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei’s favorite part of the apartment was undoubtedly the balcony. Two gigantic glass doors let plenty of sunshine in. Although it didn’t seem like it, Kei loved sunlight. Not necessarily being IN the sun outside, but being inside, basking in soft warm beams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The actual balcony had an amazing view. The entirety of Tokyo was visible. While 100 Ichigo Avenue wasn’t on a cliff, it was on an elevated hill, allowing for the tops of buildings to clearly be visible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei stepped on to the balcony, his feet humming in appreciation to the warm wood. It was the evening time, and the view was only amplified with the plethora of warm colors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down on the chair that had been placed by his f- fri- friends. HInata and Kageyama had been very very surprisingly nice and had decorated his balcony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course after further investigation he figured out it was because they had broken a vase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh well, he had hated that vase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei was determined to let nothing ruin today. He finally had some freedom, and he was keen on spending it wisely. The weather was perfect. Not too hot, not too cold. Not too sunny, but a couple of stray beams heated his face in pleasant warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he looked around, he heard soft singing. It was a calm song, one that his mother often sang to him as he went to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked in the direction and saw a boy on the balcony right next to his. The boy's balcony was filled to the brim with plants. All sorts of flowers, shrubs, and ferns. Kei even thought he saw a pineapple growing in a pot. He was laying on what seemed to be a small hammock like contraption, one side tied to the apartment while the other was tied to a pole on the outside wall of the deck. It was on the side that faced Kei’s apartment and it was low so Kei could see the side of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had neck length dark green hair, and Kei couldn’t help but acknowledge how good it looked against his tanned skin. He had a strong jawline that was in a loose smile as the boy rested. He had a button nose and about gajillion freckles along his cheekline <strong>(AN: Okay i don’t know what this area is called so i’m calling it the cheek line. Okay? We shall continue)</strong> His eyes were closed, clearly enjoying the weather as much as Kei was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Kei found surprising was his ears. They were elongated, acting as a shelf to his long locks. They were pierced right at the tip and at the earlobe, both soft rose gold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy was gorgeous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei was immediately infatuated. It also didn’t help that he looked adorable in the VERY large baby blue sweater. He was wearing loose dark green joggers, so he looked as if he was very comfortable. It wasn’t until he looked back up to the boy’s face did he realize that said boy was awake, and that he was looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei could feel the heat slithering up to his face. He immediately panicked, ”<em>Oh fuck. Shit. Um, Think, think, think, think, think, think, thi-</em>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello! Are you my new neighbor?” the boy said, interrupting the mild roadblock Kei was going through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Uh, yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>That was so smooth Kei! Great job! Now he’s gonna think you’re a pothead. Congratulations you have officially ruined your chances with this guy.</em>” Kei thought as he mentally pummeled himself into the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” the boy said while smiling, “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi. What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei brought up all of his well spoken courage into his mouth. He had to say this properly. It was now or never. A do or die mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if the god(s), above wanted to fucking TROLL him, Yamaguchi’s phone rang. An alarm sounding blaring, breaking the comfortable noise of the evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck I gotta go! It was nice meeting you Tsukki! I’ll see you later.” Yamaguchi stammered while getting out of his hammock. He waved and smiled sweetly before sliding the glass doors into his apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei had barely registered this though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was one thought on his mind. Ehhh more like one word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Shower:</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,”</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,”</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And even right before bed:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,Tsukki,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei was okay with Tsukki. Kei was okay with anything if it was Yamaguchi. Kei was okay with being called a dumbfuck if it was coming from Yamaguchi’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holy fuck was he whipped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started becoming a daily thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei had gone out the next day at the same time, and had seen Yamaguchi again. This time watering his plants while humming yet another children's lullaby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time it was Kei who started the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your plants are lovely.” he said with a tone he hoped was a tad bit inviting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi turned with a soft look in his eyes, shifting to one of pleasant surprise when he saw Kei. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh. Thank you. They’re my pride and joy.” he smiled fondly while looking at the greenery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see that. Your entire balcony looks gorgeous.” Kei said in a soft voice, eyes glazing over the balcony. He wasn’t lying. Aside from the plants and hammock, Yamaguchi had placed fairy lights around two poles. Both of these poles had a light mesh at the end. From what Kei could think of, it was probably to protect from the rain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also had a small kiddie table with two larger floppy chairs. Not beanbag level, but not chair level either. It was an interesting set-up. How could Yamaguchi even do anything on it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The most interesting piece however, had to be the bird bath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a combination of tile, granite, and marble. It was as if it was woven together, three thick braids of stone coming together to make the “bath” part of the bird bath. The stone worker must have been incredibly skilled. It looked almost impossible to do. Like how could someone do that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei finally looked up at the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi seemed to make the entire balcony brighter. Kei had no idea for the reason, but he couldn’t get enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And after a week, he figured out why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei arrived with a huff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain had started rather dramatically, switching from a pleasant afternoon to the embodiment of an angry Zeus in a span of minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took off his coat and hung it on the jacket holder, taking off his shoes and putting them on the shoe rack. Both gifts from Suga and Daichi respectively. Kei was, for what seemed like the 15th time this week, pleasantly surprised. He didn’t say no, never refusing a gift, especially when it came to his former upperclassmen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked outside the glass doors in his living room, downpour evident. To say he was disappointed was understatement. He was quite looking forward to talking with Yamaguchi today, eager to tell him about some prehistoric plant he had gotten the chance to exhibit. The boy seemed to lose his shit when it came to plants, displaying an adorable grin when talking about them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei went to his kitchen and started to fill up his electronic pitcher <em>(gift from Yachi)</em> with water. He took out a dino shaped mug that said “What do you call the dinosaur police? A triceracop.” <em>(gift from Tanaka)</em>. Fittingly the cup had spikes on the handle, both acting as a decoration and as a grip. As much as Kei wanted to hate the mug, he had to admit it was a bit funny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about to put in his tea, when he heard a small knock on his door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>Who the fuck would come now?</em>” Kei wondered while stepping towards the door. “<em>Maybe the landlady? But I paid rent?</em>” Kei was racking his mind of things he could have done before opening the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breath was promptly knocked out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, in all his glory, stood Yamaguchi in a light pink blouse. If he could call it that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a silk sheet, two strings fastened in the back of Yamaguchi’s neck. The sleeves flowed on either side of his arms, the fabric so loose, you could have told Kei it was a sheet and he would have believed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was wearing white patiala pants underneath, Kei only recognizing the Indian wear from the stuff Noya had brought back from India. As Kei looked back up, he wondered if he was dreaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi’s hair was tied in a loose ponytail, his bangs framing his face. But behind his elongated ears, were flowers. Three small roses with a myriad of small blossoms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei had to practically pinch himself to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yamaguchi? What’s wrong. Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi took one look at Kei before stomping in. He was barefoot Kei realized, noting that Yamaguchi’s nails were painted a pretty mauve pink. But wait, he had to focus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pretty boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pretty boy in a blouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pretty boy in a blouse in his house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pretty boy in a blouse in his house and he looked ready to pounce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no time to explain Tsukki. Were you brewing tea?” Yamaguchi said looking around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he found the tea, he ran up to it and gently ripped it open. He then ran outside and cupped his hands, catching the rain water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He poured the tea into the hand with the rain water, closed his eyes, and swung the mixture into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked back inside, making sure to leave no water on Kei’s floors. It was when he got to the middle of the living room, that he started to glow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei rubbed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi was still glowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever so slowly, a pair of light pink wings started to emerge from the small of Yamaguchi’s back. His eyes slowly started to glow, before slowly fading away. The wings retracted, and Yamaguchi decided that would be the best time to look at Kei.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei was speechless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>“What just happened?</em>” he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, um. You see, uh.” Yamaguchi stuttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>Did I say that outloud?</em>” he thought once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did.” Yamaguchi said once more, smiling slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you haven’t answered my question.” Kei remarked, his voice still weak with what he just saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi sighed, “I’m a fairy, Tsukki.‘</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yep that’s it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when Kei fell on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> …….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei barely registered a hand, before startling awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t his apartment. His apartment didn’t smell like a bakery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was Yamaguchi’s apartment, and to his side sat Yamaguchi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki! Listen, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. It’s just I needed to get sunlight today, and I forgot, and it was raining, and i only had one sun warning left so I was gonna drink tea but I didn’t have any and you were my only option so-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah, woah, slow down. Sun warning? Tea? What are you talki-” Kei started before remembering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi = Fairy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be specific, I’m a plant fairy. And just like plants, I need the sunlight. To come down here, each type of fairy gets a set of warnings for each month. Y’know cuz it might not be safe for fairies to live with humans. If we don't take care of ourselves, we might have to go to the doctor, and you know that could be dangerous. So I had one more left for the month, and it was raining! So you know, no sun. Tea is a temporary solution to sunlight, because it combines water and plants, and like I said, I don’t have any.” Yamaguchi explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… how did you know I had tea?” Kei asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could smell it. Y’know how when you’re really hungry, everything you love just seems five times more noticeable? Same for me, but with tea. I probably should have told you first though. I got so scared. Thank god Suga had taught me that healing spell!” Yamaguchi said, guilt dripping from his words.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Healing spell? Wait. Wait, did you just say Suga?” Kei asked incredulously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know him? Wow what a small world!” Yamaguchi exclaimed with a smile, before switching to a confused look, “Wait. Did you not know he was a fairy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Kei practically screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?! Wait. Please tell me you at least know about Hinata?” Yamaguchi said pleadingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HINATAS A FAIRY?!” Kei said, fully screaming now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes now pipe down. You could wake up the neighbors. Yes. Hinata’s a food fairy and Suga is a music fairy. Both of their partners know. You couldn’t tell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that Kei thought about it, it would explain the times the team would be lulled to sleep by Suga’s humming, or when the entire team (even him) couldn’t resist Hinata’s eggplant Parmesan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come they never told me?” Kei asked quietly, surprised at his own volume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t. We literally can’t.” Yamaguchi said, a blush slowly creeping across his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why? How come you can tell me?” Kei asked,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blush was full on the boy’s face now, and without looking up from his lap he mumbled something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry what was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi only mumbled louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still can’t hear you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can only tell people we feel romantic love towards.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Kei stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi… had love… for … him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And not just regular love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Romantic love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the boy, who was pure pink. Even pinker than his blouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a swift motion, he kissed the boy’s forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In that case, I’m a fairy too,” Kei said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi looked up at him, registering what he just said, before breaking into a wide smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tackled Kei in a hug, making them both fall on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laid there for a whale, Yamaguchi laying on Kei’s chest, while Kei played with Yamaguchi’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A doubt came to Kei’s mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Tadashi?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel the heat rise up to Yamaguchi’s face at the sound of his first name, but heard a hum in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is it your ears are pointy, while Suga senpai's and Hinata’s are regular?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s because my mother’s half elf. So the gene passed on. I have the ability to hide it, but I never do it at home. Honestly, I think I felt so comfortable around you, I forgot to hide it.” Yamaguchi mumbled into Kei’s chest, before looking up with concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you- Do you not like it?” he asked timidly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t even a second before Kei responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love them.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>PS.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukki had very much fanboyed at Yamaguchi’s wings, but that’s only for him and Yams to know.  :)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WAHHH YOU MADE IT!!</p><p>Also did you see "Ichigo Avenue", it means strawberry for people who don't know! lmao i crack myself up sometimes :p</p><p>feedack and comments are always welcome, and ill see you tomorrow!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>